phoebe_and_her_unicornfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellcraft
Spellcraft is magic performed by Unicorns. List of Spellcraft Named spellcraft ; Protective Cloak of Shappiness A self-sustatining spell similar to the Shield of Boringness. ; Shield of Boringness The Shield of Boringness lets unicorns go about their business without being disturbed. It means a unicorn could walk past a shop window and no one would bother to even look at it. Marigold uses this so she can go pretty much anywhere. This spell can also affect objects, as Phoebe discovered when her essay on what she did during her summer vacation came back with a note from the teacher that only focused on Phoebe doing laundry is not very interesting and ignoring the fact that the rest of the essay involved unicorns.Comic strips for September 18-21, 2019 ; Reverse Shield of Boringness The Reverse Shield of Boringness attracts attention rather than repelling it, using it to draw attention to herself or others. Once deactivated, the Reverse Shield of Boringness may cause the person around the user to become popular, but there is a spell to stop this. ; Shield of Coldness Helps Marigold keep cool during Summer, or hot times. ; Shield of Dryness This shield keeps Marigold dry from the rain. ; Shield of Warmingness The Shield of Warmingness allows Marigold to walk around during Winter without any clothes on and she can still stay warm. Unicorns created it so they would not have to conceal their beauty. General spellcraft ; Enchanting Marigold can enchant things to move on their own, like when she enchants Phoebe's pastel unicorns to move on their own and Phoebe's kick board to get instantly faster. She can also enchant things to sing or dance, when she surprises Phoebe by making her breakfast sing and dance. ; Glowing in the Dark Marigold can, if she chooses to, glow in the dark. ; Growth of Plants Marigold can create and grow plants/ flowers with just her horn. ; Hair Related Abilities Matigold made Dakota's hair fall off, and made it grow back to a very extensive length. But when Marigold makes new 'magic' hair, it begins to think for itself. Marigold has a spell to turn magic hair back into normal. She also said if Phoebe wanted she could turn her hair into spaghetti. ; Helium-Exhaling The effects are unknown. Marigold didn't use this spell on Phoebe on account of her not agreeing to it, but supposedly it makes the target breath helium. ; Invisibility Marigold says she can turn herself or Phoebe invisible. Phoebe asked Marigold to turn her invisible but Marigold said she would miss seeing Phoebe and talked her out of it. ; Levitation Marigold is always picking things up via her horn, like grass, tea cups and pastel unicorns. ; Magic Sensing Marigold can use her horn to sense if there is any magic, magical trickery or other magical animals around. ; Magic Texting Powers Using just her horn, Marigold can text Phoebe's phone anytime she wants without needing a phone. Marigold says was much more useful 'when cell phones were invented'. ; Mind Controlling Yawns Whenever Marigold yawns she can make anyone around her fall asleep. ; Mud-Resistance Marigold has a selective mud-resistant coat. She can roll in the mud without getting dirty, or can only make selective parts dirty. ; Musical Abilities Marigold has been said to be able to play the piano and she can play a record disk on her horn. ; Night Light As seen quite a few times in the comics, Marigold can make a light from her horn for Phoebe to sleep at night. ; Potions Although never used, Marigold mentions a "sleeping potion", when Phoebe told her about a sleep over. This suggests that Marigold knows how to make a sleeping potion. ; Rainbows Marigold has shown numerous times to be able to make rainbows appear and walk over them. She once made a rainbow so she could walk over a river, and made a rainbow for her and Phoebe to sit on and feed the ducks. She can also make a rain cloud above her when she says 'rainbows', which will eventually turn into a rainbow. ; Sparkle Blinding Marigold can blind people/animals/unicorns with a large amount of sparkles. ; Sparkling Marigold just has to say "SPARKLES!" and she can surround herself with glittering sparkles. Although Marigold said she got a bad grade in Advanced Sparkling because she was so bright she blinded the instructor for a week. ; Spell Casting Marigold can cast a variety of spells including; A sneezing spell, a sleeping spell, a make-things-come-to-life spell, a spell to make one be quiet, an amplifying sound spell and a temporary a memory erasure spell. ; Teleportation Marigold can transport herself and others anywhere she feels like, for example in a comic Phoebe asked Marigold to bring her her mittens, but the auto-correct changed it to 'bring me mountains'. So Marigold brought Phoebe to the mountains. ; Weather Control Marigold can control and move the weather as shown in a comic strip where she moved a rainstorm into a tiny cloud above Phoebe to give her a 'lesson in humility'. In another comic strip, she is shown to be capable of making it rain salad dressing on part of Phoebe's lawn (so she could eat that part of the lawn). ; WiFi Magic Marigold can create a WiFi connection using just her horn. Her horn is a "WiFi hotspot". References Category:Lists